


With Great Power...

by sayuri_rose_k (SayuriRoseKandoit)



Series: Working Through the Kinks [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/sayuri_rose_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are exploring their sexual kinks. Blaine discovers that Kurt likes being delayed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Power...

Blaine and Kurt finally have taken the next step into their relationship. While Kurt was still a little hesitant to “go all the way”, he and Blaine at least progressed to hand jobs, blowjobs and upper body exploration. They also started to explore their sexual kinks. It was curiosity that had lead Blaine to discover that Kurt liked being denied orgasm.

The thing was orgasm denial went hand-in-hand with the need to pee. This was exactly where Kurt found himself during a rather heated make-out session.

“Blaine,” Kurt pleaded for the fifth time. “Blaine you have to get off me. I need to pee.”

Blaine stopped. “Really, Kurt? Well, if you have to go so bad, then just go.”

“Not on my Egyptian cotton sheets! I’ve told you twice already!”

Blaine ground his erection into Kurt’s. Kurt groaned.

“Blaine!” Kurt whined. “I seriously have to go!”

Blaine ignored him and leaned in for another kiss. As he kissed Kurt, he continually ground his erection into Kurt’s, causing Kurt to become even more desperate.

“Blaine, seriously, if you don’t let me use the bathroom right now – “

Blaine cut him off again, this time with a suck to his sensitized left nipple. By now, Kurt’s bladder was in so much pain that he actually considered just going right where he was. With Blaine continuing to suck and bite at his nipples, he let go with a heavy sigh.

Soon enough, a warm and pleasant feeling as well as relief, flooded through him, creating a dark circle on his sheets and jeans.

When Blaine let go of his nipple, he said, “Aww. I was gonna let you go, but now you made a mess.”

Kurt hid his face in the pillows, embarrassed. There was no way he would be able to explain away why he had to wash his sheets twice in the same day. Thank god for the Cincinnati Reds Opening Day.


End file.
